Love and Betrayal
by Zell Dincht7
Summary: Someone has stole Rei's Bit-Beast, so the team have to get it back, What happens if Kate and Tyson are left in a room on there own! KateKai KateTyson KyokoRei
1. Chapter 1

Yay! A beyblade Fanfic! I created a new* character of my own so I have decided to have her in this Fic... she is called Kate, she best friends with Kai, and good friends with her team mates, The Bladebreakers. Her parents died and she lives with Uncle but she doesn't see him much as he's always at beyblading tournaments ect. So most of the time she's home alone, unless she's with her teammates. Oh and there will be another new* character called Kyoko, created by my mate, Fran! She will be introduced later.

~Chapter.1~

"And The Bladebreakers win this years national tournament!!!" The crowd screamed as the whole team waved at them, but not the whole team. Of course Kai was stubborn and the crowd was lucky to get a smirk from him, and they were lucky this time.

**********

"I can't believe World Champions 2nd year running, this is just awesome" Tyson shout in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess we're just lucky" Rei looked at Tyson, "Or we're just too good"

Kai laughed, "Well, we weren't lucky"

"Exactly, we're the best, we're unstoppable! Together we can do anything!"

"O.K... Tyson calm it..." Kate added and sighed.

Max turned to Kate "Kate, It's true, together we can do anything! Actually, anyone can, as long as you've got your friends behind you, cheering you on you can do anything"

"That's what I was getting at Max duh!" She laughed, "Come on you guys, I've gotta go home and tell my Uncle the good news"

Chief interupted, "Actually Kate, you're Uncle was probably here or watching the match on the television"

"Well... Kenny my Uncle said that he was at home" she smiled.

"Well it was only a guess"

"O.K!!! You guys stop arguing you're wasting my life!" Tyson laughed, "Come on lets go!"

Everyone agreed with him and walked out of the changing rooms, to their ride to the airport, they had a long way to travel.

**********

Ok there's a quick chapter just starting it off, I promise longer chapters to come ok! Wink Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ooooh Chapter 2, F.U.N please R&R...

~Chapter 2~

It has been two weeks since the tournament, back in America the Bladebreaker's are bigger than ever, everywhere they go they're always stopped. Kai, Kate, Max, Chief, Rei and Tyson are at Tyson's Grandfathers house. Recently Rei's Bit-Beast has gone missing; somebody stole it... but who?

"Kate! Who was it?" Tyson shrieked

"I can't say, I promised her I'd say nothing"

Kai looked at her, "Kate this is important, we need to know who stole Rei's Bit-Beast"

"I know, I'll feel bad if I tell you, but I'll feel bad breaking her promise" she grabbed her head, "Urge! I don't know what to do!"

"What's more important, to tell us or Rei lose his next match?" Max asked her.

"Come on Kate I need Drigger to win, I need your help! Please just tell me!" Rei starred her in the eyes and saw she was scarred, but why? What had happened?

"Rei, Obviously this person said something to her, and if she says anything to us, something will happen to her" Kai commented as he looked at Kate waiting for her answer, all she did was nod at him though.

"Oh, I get it now! So this person black mailed her?" Tyson asked

"In other words Tyson, Yes" Chief said.

Kate stood up and turned to Rei, "I'm sorry Rei? I want to tell you, but if I do, well... the whole team is in danger"

Rei was startled at what she said, "What? The whole team?"

"That's all I can say, I'm sorry" She left the room with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, this sure isn't looking good, is it guys?" Chief stood up and looked at Kai, "Kai you're Kate's best friend, why don't you see if she'll tell you?"

"Hmm.. I'll try but I still don't think she'll tell me"

"Well anything is worth a try at this point" Rei added.

Kai ran out after Kate, he caught up with her, she was crying. "Ok.. Kate what's going on?" He stopped and stood still next to her, "Tell me, I won't let anything happen to you or the team!"

She wiped away the tears falling down her face, "Kai! I-I can't..."

"I won't tell anyone, come on now! You can tell me" he paused "Err, Please"

"U-uh I'm... not sure" She looked at him he did seem desperate, "O..K, but what happens later, remember you brought it all on yourself and the team"

"Ok..." he smiled, "Go on then...."

"Well she was an old friend of mine, she told me she had his bit-beast..."

"Carry on..."

"And... She said that someone made her, she didn't me it was, but that person found out that I knew" She took a breath, "she told me that if I tell anyone about it, my friends AKA The Bladebreakers will pay"

"Who. Is this she?"

She could feel her eyes forming with tears again," Well... She's called Kyoko"

"Kyoko.... I've heard that name before!" He scratched his head and thought for a moment then it came to him, "Kyoko! Isn't she the girl who was teamed with the Demolition Boys?"

"Yes... Then she left, just before you joined them. You probably never saw her or talked to her, but she's a really nice person"

"I've her, never seen her, I never knew you two were friends"

"Well, sort of but I didn't see her everyday she did live in Russia, now she live here in America" she smiled, "We've only been friends for a week but, hey! She's really nice."

Rei walked into the room both her and Kai were in, "Kyoko huh? Well the rest of us are gonna go and find her"

"Rei! You were listening!?"

He smirked, "Thanks Kate, don't worry you didn't tell us, you told Kai so hopefully nothing will happen besides what is stupid person is going to challenge The Bladebreakers to beybattle? Huh?"

Kate smiled, "You know what I guess you're right I've really got to chill out and help you guys, to get Drigger back is my number one priority right now!"

"Well that's good to hear" Rei smirked at her, "Well come on the others are waiting!"

**********

There's Chappy 2, hope ya like plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3.... I never know what to say here...? Hmm.... ok anyway to da FF!

~Chapter 3~

Kate and Tyson are in the park, waiting for Kyoko. Kate asked to meet her here...

"I don't think she's coming, Kate!" Tyson said getting frustrated.

"I'm sure she'll be hear soon, probably traffic" she rubbed the back of her head, "Calm it ok... she'll be here"

"Fine then, you want me to be calm, I will for now" he sighed, "But when she's here I'm surely going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Like I said before, CALM IT! I'll talk to her ok! Don't say anything... NOTHING!" she stood up and looked down at Tyson sitting on his swing, "Please just be nice, she's a really nice girl! Maybe a bit against my beliefs but what can I do about that?"

"Against your beliefs? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Error Tyson is malfunctioning...again!" she sighed, "Lets just say, um... Black o.k.!"

"Oh... so she's"

"Gothic!" someone interrupted Tyson.

"Do you mind I was talking to Kate" Tyson stood up.

Kate hit him across the head and smiled at the girl, "Hey! Kyoko..."

She didn't even break a smile she seemed pretty serious, "Kate..."

"Ok... now where do I start? Oh Yeah! Give Rei back his bit-beast!" Tyson screamed at her making her just laugh in his face.

"Hey! Kate is this guy for real?"

She sighed, "For some rea' yeah..."

"Kate, I'm your partner you can't say that..." Tyson yelled at her, but she ignored him.

"Anyway... Kyoko we really need Rei's bit-beast, have you got it"

"No... I could get it... but only if I make a deal with you, accept?"

"Well what is it?"

"I will retrieve the Beast, only if I can be a member of The Bladebreakers? Now you see if you except you do know you'll be hunted down by him?"

"Yes I know, besides who is 'him'?"

"He's called Mafuyu, a evil blader. He's connected in a way with bio-volt... Since I turned my back on them, deceived them or betrayed them they got me to steal one of you're bit-beast! I don't know why, so I did it and if they find out you told them you're going to be in serious trouble" Kyoko paused, then smiled

"O...k" Tyson sighed "So if we let you join our team... You'll get Rei's bit-beast back?"

Kyoko looked over at Tyson and smiled"Yep!"

Kate looked at Tyson, "You know that isn't that bad, Kyoko is a great blader, she can help us through allot"

"First of all Kate, we need to ask the others so we better do that"

"O..k" Kate turned to Kyoko, "We'll meet back here tomorrow with your answer and our bit-beast... agreed" she held out her hand.

Kyoko smile, and took Kate's hand in a friendly hand shake, "Agreed"

**********

Ok a quick Chapter cuz' im terd!!! Woohoo! Potato!


	4. Chapter 4

I can't be asked with this right now... but hey!

~Chapter 4~

"Join are group.... I don't mind, but she doesn't suite The Bladebreakers?" Rei commented

Max smiled at Kate, "I think it's a great idea"

Kai sighed, "I don't know, I guess it can't be that bad"

"Well me and Tyson think, it's great!" Kate notified them, "She's a great blader, she has a bit-beast of her own and she's a nice person"

"Look Kate, I don't mind! But it's up to them not me and you!" Tyson rested his hand on her shoulder, "Things will work out they always do!"

"Technically, not everything works out right Tyson" Chief added, "But if y-"

Tyson interupted him, "Ok..! Ok..! Don't bring us down Kenny!"

"Ok Rei can I talk to you please"

Rei looked over at Kate, "Sure" They walked out of the room, "What's on your mind?"

"Rei, I'm trying to get your bit-beast back and all you have to do is except Kyoko for who she is!"

"What...? I haven't said anything, all I said was she doesn't suite. I wouldn't mind her being in the team"

"Ok well can you talk to the others for me because I can't get through to them, well Kai and Chief"

"Yeah sure..." Rei smiled and offered a hug to Kate, she accepted and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Rei... I promise you will not be disappointed"

**********

It's been two hours and 'Yes' Rei got through to the team, Kate is happy and so is everyone else. Kate is staying at Kai's house because her Uncle is out somewhere, probably getting drunk. She doesn't like being home alone so Kai kindly offered for her to stay. Kate and Kai are in Kai's room talking about who they like.

"Honestly I can answer 'yes' to that" Kate's face went bright red, Kai laughed!

"Good to know I'm attractive!"

She smiled, "Well..?" Kai looked at her blankly, "What about me?"

He smiled back at her, "Well yeah! Of course!"

"Good to know I'm am too then... huh!?"

They smiled at each other for a few, then someone knocked on the door.

"What!?" Kai shouted

A voice of his butler answered, "Master Kai... Phone"

"Come in" he snarled at him. 

The butler walked in with a phone and handed it to Kai. He took it and held it to his ear, "Hello"

_'Kai?'_

"Yeah... who is this" Kate stood up next to Kai as he talked on the phone.

_'You're worst fear' there was a faint laugh in the background, 'Meet me at The Moogle shop tomorrow 13hours!'_

"Wh-at Why?" he can feel his self-shaking now.

_'Just be there and make sure you bring your blade and Kate!' the phone went dead._

"Hey! Who are you!" he put the phone down and waited for the butler to leave. He left.

"Kai... who was that?" Kate asked

"I have no idea, but he wants to meet me and you tomorrow at The Moogle Shop at 1 o'clock"

"O...k now that's just strange, guess we have to cancel our meeting with Kyoko, I'll phone her"

"Ok" Kai watched her walk out to phone her; he walked out side on to his moonlit balcony.

About 5 minutes later Kate came back, "She isn't answering"

"Wonder why?"

"Probably busy or something" she smiled and looked over the balcony, "You know what? You probably have one of the best views in the whole of America Kai"

He laughed; "I guess so" he looked at Kate.

She looked back at him and smiled, she could feel herself sinking in those eyes of his and she each other edging in closer. Before they both knew it they were exploring each other's mouths, Kate pulled back "Oh My God!"

They were both shocked; Kai questioned her, "What happened there?"

"It seemed we were kissing... Not good! Not good!"

**********

Oh dear this wasn't meant to happen... ozi welz mite be more soon, but I've still got to do Tyson x Kate and Rei x Kyoko L8R that is... Please R&R!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Next chappie!

~Chapter 5~

Kai and Kate waited for the strange man, about 10 minutes of waiting they heard a voice, "You actually dared to turn up"

Kai and Kate immediately turned to see a young boy, he looked about 14. Who was that with him, tied up? "Kyoko!" Kate questioned the boy, "Why is she tied up!?"

"More important who are you?" Kai asked him, as he held Kate back.

"Me? I thought Kyoko had already introduced me?"

Kate put her angry expression on, "So you're Mafuyu!" she spat, "Am I correct?"

He laughed, "Amazingly, you are right! Strange ain't it Kyoko" he turned to Kyoko, she looked down at the floor, "I swear you told me you didn't say a word!"

Kai covered Kate's mouth, and whispered to her, "You shouldn't have said that!"

Kate pulled Kai's hand off her face, "Yeah! I guess, but what is a little boy going to do about it?"

Kai shook his head, "This guy isn't any ordinary blader!"

Kate looked at Kai confused, he looked serious, "Kai? What do you mean by that"

"I mean, when I look at him, I don't see an ordinary blader, I see a strong, evil, and selfish blader" he spat out his word making Kate shiver. Then Kai got out his blade ready for a beybattle, "Now hand over Kyoko and Rei's bit-beast!" Kate got out her blade too; she stood next to Kai and smirked, just to fit in.

Mafuyu laughed, "So it's a beybattle you two want! Then it's a beybattle you'll get!"

Kyoko released her self from Mafuyu's grasp and just before Mafuyu could set his blade on her she ran over behind Kate and Kai, "Kate?" Kate looked behind her, she saw Kyoko hinting to her pocket. She put her hand in and found that she had brought Rei's bit-beast. "Take it!" Kyoko ordered Kate, "You know just in case I get taken back" Kate nodded.

"I'll follow your order Kyoko!" she turned back to Mafuyu, and put the beast in her pocket without Mafuyu noticing. She held out her blade along with Kai once again, "Ready!" Mafuyu laughed, Kate sweat dropped, "What the hell are you laughing at!!"

He laughed again, "I can't believe your still continuing with this!" he smirked, "The Bladebreakers must be brave!"

Kate smirked, "Trust me! They sure are!"

Kate, Kai and Mafuyu all pulled their triggers sending their blades flying at each other. Both Kate and Kai realized that Mafuyu was strong at this point, the agility was amazing, but they both thought 'He may have speed, but we have friendship, courage, strength!'

**********

This is all I could be asked to do... I'm sorry for really short chapters but for sum reason it seems to take ages to rite a paragraph now, it usually wouldn't but hey! Pleeeez R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is going to b quite short as ma friend wants me to write this by 9pm so I gotta b quick!

~Chapter 6~

The battle was forceful and fair, and like usual the Bladebreakers were successful, Mafuyu ran away after his loss and embarrassment. Everyone except Rei were in Kate's room, Kate looked at Kyoko ands smiled, "Kate? Quit smiling already just tell me!"

Kate laughed, "O..k! I guess I've tortured you long enough"

Kyoko lent forward, "Soo...?" Kate smirked at her and nodded, "Wow! Really! You're being serious?"

Kate laughed again, "Of course I am, duh!"

Kyoko hugged her, "Thanks Kate!" she went back to her normal status, "And the rest of you guys!"

Tyson looked over at Kate, "Kate? Tell Kyoko it was thanks to me"

"But Tyson it wasn't" Kate giggled, "It was Kai, don't think you're getting all the credit!"

He laughed, "Credit? Nah, I'm not like that. Kate just loosen up a bit!"

Kate didn't laugh at that statement, she pulled a serious expression, "Loosen Up!!?"

Kai walked over to them, "Kate calm down, Tyson doing it on purpose ignore him" Kate sighed and sat back, "Tyson! Both Kate and I haven't had a very good few days ok... so leave Kate alone!"

"Ok... What's wrong with you two? Get out the wrong side of the bed?" Tyson laughed at his lame joke, so did Chief, he was only pretending to though.

Max sighed, "Enough! All of you, come on we're meant to be a team, we can't argue. What will happen if one of us falls out? We'll all probably turn against each other, now come on that's just relax we've got plenty of time for arguing later"

"Gee we're sorry" Chief sighed.

Max turned to chief, "You're sorry? Why you didn't say anything!?"

Chief laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh Yeah!"

Kate stood up and walked over to Max, "Sorry Max guess it was pretty stupid of us huh?"

Max nodded. Kyoko walked in between them all and changed the subject, "So you guys know where Rei is?"

Kate looked over at Kyoko, "Why do you want to know?" She nudged Kyoko, "Do you, you know, like Him?"

Kyoko blushed, "No!"

Kate and Max laughed, Max pulled Kate away and carried on for her, "You know Kyoko? It sure seems like it!"

There was a knock on the door and Rei entered Kate's room, "Hi you guys!"

Kyoko sat down, as the heat was getting to intense for her, it took her a while to stand up again. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Hi Rei! How are you feeling! I got you bit-beast for you" she pulled away from him and smiled widely.

"Hi Kyoko, bit close there don't you think?" He laughed.

She smiled knowing everyone was looking at her, Kate finally bowled out, "I told you Kyoko! You do have a thing for Rei"

Kyoko turned to Kate "Shut up Kate.."

Kate smiled and said no more, but first she had one more thing to say, "By the way Kyoko" Kyoko looked up at her, "Rei is your instructor!"

Kyoko looked at her then at Rei, Rei smiled which broke into a laugh, "Yeah, I sure am!"

**********

Ok... Fran! There is your quick chappie! Kyoko is almost there! WooHoo! Please R&R


End file.
